


Soldiers in Heaven

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: Isak and the boys are soldiers





	Soldiers in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Wow Im impressed with myself.

_He said; Father believe me i've tried without them it woulden't be right_

_cus where I come from, no one gets left behind_

_No, there's no soldiers in heaven_

 

When Iask and the rest of the boy squad signed up for the army they never even thought they might die. Not even for a second did the qustion pass their minds but when they went down to Mali for the first time they felt death's breath in their neck every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute and every second of their tour. But they also had quiet times at the base where they could forget that they where in a warzone and just live like the young men they were. But those quiet times never last for long and they yet again were out there fight for their lifes and the lifes of everyone back home.

 

_Amazed at the beauty like nothing he'd ever seen,_

_as the gates open to let him in, he waits in all it's glory he heard of its calling_

_but still he stood no he wouldn't go in_

 

When Isak fist meet Even it was one of those rare quiet times and he was instently taken back by this beautiful man that looked like an angel and didn't fit into the scene all around them with sand-colored tent and men walking around with guns. But he was there and Isak decied to take a leap and talk to him. “Hi, I'm Isak. What's your name?”, Isak asked as he stopped infront of this perfect angel. “I'm Even. I haven't seen you around before are you new here?”, The angel, known as Even, answered with a huge smile on his face. “Yea its mine and the boys first tour. Have you been down before?”, Isak asked as he pointed out the rest of the boy squad. “Yea this is my fourth tour”, Even said.

 

_He said; Father believe me I've tried without them it wouldn't be right. Cus where I come from, no one gets left behind. No, there's no soldiers in heaven, until it's all over they'll be watching over the ones praying to heaven. Until we're together I'll be watching over, I'll gather your soldiers for heaven._

 

The first time Even and Isak are out together on a mission it goes horrible wrong. It was suppose to be a simple recon mission but they drives onto a mine and the frist car explods with no chance of survival. As the other three cars slowed to a stop armed men in no uniform coes sweeping in from the hills and started shooting at them. “Fuck! We need to get away, NOW!”, Even yelled as he throws reverse and stamped down at the gas pedal, soon he is followed by the two other cars and they got out without any more death. “What the fuck happened? I thought that part was supposed to be abondon!”, Isak asked after he has shaken the chock off of him. “I have no idea!”, Even said, sounding nervous.

 

_And when he turned around, he noticed that some how, he wasn't the only one standing._

_Right there behind him where others saluting._

_All the fallen soldiers were waiting._

 

The first to die of the boy squad was Magnus who was shoot on a rescuing mission that went terrible wrong. They was supposed to come and go quietly but somehow they were ready for them and come down on the rescuing team like hell's fire, not a single member of the ground team made it out and the snipers on the rooftops lost five. Magnus was on the ground team and was killed with a bullet through his brain an instent death. Not that it made it easier for the rest of the boys or for his family back home in Norway. When Isak made the call to Vilde he was shaking so badly he had to ask Even to punch in the number. All he could say through Vilde's loud sobs was “I'm Sorry”.

 

_They said; Father believe us we've tried, just having such a hard time. Cus where we come from no one gets left behind. No, there's no soldiers in heaven,until it's all over they'll be watching over the ones praying to heaven. Until we're together we'll be watching over. I'll gather your soldiers for heaven._

 

The second and third dies at the same time in different places. It's Jonas and Mahdi how dies, Jones when his car drives on a carmine and Mahdi when he tries to protect civillians from a suicidbomber. It's Isak who makes the calls home to Eva and Emma, he tries to be strong but brakes down before he manged to finish the sentence: “He is dead”. Isak spends two hours each on the phone with Eva and Emma crying and just begin sad together that the ones that they love has died. Afterwards he seeks up Even to cry some more in his arm before drowning himself in Even to forget, just for a little while, about his dead friends and this never-ending war they are fighting.

 

_Please leave me on, this side of heavens gates, no matter how long it takes. It's my final call of duty this time around. I wanna be a guardian angel with them in danger for you, I wanna be the last set of boots off the ground._

 

Even and Isak dies together with 50 other soldiers in a suicidmission to take down the enemy one last time. When they stands outside the gates to heaven they see millions of other soldiers standing there waiting for the last soldier to join them because no one gets left behind in the army. And as the last soldiers join them outside heaven Isak speaks up. “I think that we can stay here forever waiting on all soldiers but the war is over and I think it's time for us to rest”, He said quietly but everyone heard him and agreed. “Let's rest”, Someone shouts and more join in. “Yes, come in and rest”, Said a bodieless voice from the open gates.

 

_No, there's no soldiers in heaven, until it's all over they'll be watching over, the ones praying to heaven. Until we're together I'll be watching over. I'll gather your soldiers for heaven!_

_Rylee Preston – Soldiers in heaven_

 


End file.
